xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Kannra Wilhelm
Kannra Wilhelm was an admiral in the Galactic Republic, and a mentor and superior of Zack Xargus and his siblings and his companions. She served the Primary Antagonist in the Rings of Naught (under Vrook's control), and is now one of the Major Supporting Characters in the storyline again. She is also the pilot of the Siegfried Frontier. Appearance Kannra has the appearance of a near thirty-year-old woman, but still looks well by many standards. She has blue eyes. Long, flowing blande hair with a long strand that nearly covers her right area of her face. Has light-colored skin. And usually wears her very own customed military uniform at all times. Personality Kannra is very well known to be strict and stoic, as she follows the laws of the Galactic Republic without questions with full devotion. She solely believes in the rule of "survival of the fittest" when she was younger at age, and follows it down to her soul. She is also very merciless to her subordinates that slack off or worse, though the exception is Zack Xargus. Though Kannra is very set in rules, she begins to be nice and subtle to those she commands and to those of Zack's companions, as she states that his kind nature is somehow getting to her, and begins to be slowly devoted more to Zack in time than to the Galactic Republic's laws, and even let's Zack take command of her forces at some points in the story, and during the raid of Sith'aria in the third episode. She even appoints Zack as her Personal Knight for his good deeds, and thanks him for his helps, thus she becomes more open than before. She even shows signs of deep sadness and sorrow when Zack was believed to have died at the end of The Revelation Arc, as she is seen looking at the window, which she punches hard with tears running down her eyes from hearing it. However, she is relieved and greatly happy to hear that Zack was alive during the Great Droid War, and even commanded her armies to aid Zack and his friends in the war, despite going against orders from the Republic. When Kannra found out about the Council of Conquerers plans to eliminate Zack and remake all of existance, she angerly protests to them of killing Zack of all people, and the conquerers saw her protest as a sign that she is getting soft and, possibly, sees Zack as someone important to her. Kannra remains silent from this, and Htaed takes it as a confirmation, and assures that Kannra can get another Personal Knight, and one that's even better than Zack. This causes Kannra to get angered, and tells Htaed that she never liked him, and slashes his face in response. Though Kannra was interrogated by the Council of Conquerers to work for them and eliminate Zack, she continued to refuse to side with them, and resisted all Force tricks with sheer force of will, all in the devotion for Zack's safety (but eventually couldn't fight back anymore). Though it was not her fault, Kannra also shows great guilt for hurting Zack, and even believes herself to be beyond forgiveness for killing him. Zack, however, told her that it was not her fault, and even if it was, he still forgives her and she stops crying from the comfort of his forgiving heart. When Vrook took control of Kannra by Forse mind using methods, she acted like her usual self in the past but acted far more merciless, becoming overly arrogant and would use Zack's weakness to her advantage, although this was due to Vrook controlling her with his mind and Force Powers and Zack realized that she wasn't herself and found out that Vrook was manipulating her from her mind. When Zack stopped Vrook and freed Kannra from his grasp, she regained her normal personality, and now sees that the law of survival of the fittest is nothing more than an arrogant statement made by those of pure evil, and now believes that love and kindness is the true way of protecting those close to them. Kannra has even grown a crush on Zack from the beginning after some time (just like Maya Vernad), and is in a relationship with Zack's incarnation, Whole, as he is much like Zack in some ways. History The Legion of Kraynos Chronicles Arc (Bonus 3) The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Training Zack Zack VS Kain Ragnos Dark Evolution Arc Visiting Zack in the Hospital Kannra arrives to see if Zack is recoverying well, and she is allowed to see him in his recovery room. Watching Zack's worthyness As Kannra is in the Galactic Republic Art Collection, she is told by her Jedi Generals to decide a Personal Knight. As she needs a General to lead her troops in times of war. Kannra looks around the arts, but still wishes that there was one of Zack's art that he made some time ago. As she is still deciding, she is told again to choose, but still hesitant for a moment. As it is seen that Zack is fighting Akuhiei's Dark Wing unit, everyone tries to cut the broadcast, but Kannra requests them to let her see it til the very end, as she is focusing on Zack's performance, and the Jedi Generals wonder about this in silence. After Zack manages to save the people of Coruscant, and fend off Akuhiei's Dark Wing Unit with everything he had in Dark Form, Kannra congratulates him in her mind for saving the people. Personal Knight Ceremony Kannra is seen at the end of the Hall of Knights, and awaits Zack to appear. Zack VS Akuhiei Ragnos The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Stamina:' *'Immense Power Level:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Master Manipulator:' *'Keen Intellect:' Spiral Force Powers Kannra was born as a very strong Force user, and has seemed to be able to use the Spiral Force at an incredibly young age. She has the following: *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' *'Force Wound/Choke/Kill:' *'Force Deflection/Redirection:' *'Force Flight & Levitation:' *'Immense Force Power:' Lightsider Form *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Reversing Light:' *'Shining Wave:' Weapons *'Republic Sword:' *'Republic Pistol:' 'Expert Pilot' Kannra is a skilled pilot in ships and mobile suits, as she did at one time piloted the Siegfried during the Resurrection of Evil Arc, and now pilots the Siegfried Frontier that Zack made for her to defend others from harms way. Family & Relatives *Kannra's Parents: Deceased *Whole (Zack): Husband *Kahn Xargus: Son *Kanna Xargus: Daughter Relationships Zack Xargus At the start, Kannra saw Zack as a naive and foolish kid that doesn't know yet of the real world that takes place in reality. But Zack just remains polite and kind to her, regardless of her strictness. After saving Kannra from Vrook's control, she is thankful of Zack and, out of the blue, kisses him in response, with everyone stunned by it. Admiral Htaed Whole (Zack) Kahn Xargus Kanna Xargus Quotes *(to Zack) "Don't be naive! Power is what is necessary for winning battles and war, for without it, you can't accomplish, nor protect anything. Let alone yourself, for the most part. That is why we have to follow the law of 'survival of the fittest', for it is the most basic rule of all in life and death." *(to Zack) "You really are a fool. But I don't mind having a fool like you around anytime soon." *(to Zack) "I lost my parents from the Great Sith War, and was left as an orphan that was taken into the Galactic Republic for care and training. I had to live by discipline and following the rules to the fullest, so that the same incidents don't happen again like my parents. That's why, Zack, I follow the rule of 'survival of the fittest' because it takes strength to protect, and the power to command subordinates to defend. And it is why I mustn't lose you as well." *(to Zack) "Don't die. That's the order I'm giving to you, Zack. So you better come back in one piece." *(hearing Zack's death with a tear) "Now Zack is dead too. You little, heroic fool!" *(to Admiral Htaed) "I'm warning you Htaed; the more you insult Zack, the more reason I'll have to kick your ass!!" *(to Admiral Htaed) "I've been entrusted with the Rings of Naught, and Eliya by our Leaders. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Council of Conquerers." *(to Whole) "Is that a date? Or a proposal?" **(Whole) "How about both?" *(to Admiral Htaed) "Honestly, Htaed. I never really liked you to begin with." *(to Htaed) "Back when I was in the Republic, I had always thought that strength and power was the key to winning all, and that it would help protect my subordinates from danger. At least that's what I thought at first. However, someone helped me see that seeking power will only bring misery and wrong to those that seek it. That it only took kindness and love to truely protect those we hold dear. So that no one can die in war, like my parents. That someone was Zack Xargus himself. Zack always believed that, from the heart, can a person truely be able to protect something precious to them, no matter what the impossible that is to come. That's why I trust Zack, and why I'm fighting on the side of the Sith'arians, because he carries the shining, beautiful flower that stands in between the light and the darkness called 'love'." *(to Htaed) "You know, the way I see it, the Galactic Republic--the Republic that we were highly devoted to til the end--was nothing more than one, big, fuck up, bull shit system that was hidden from view of the real truth to begin with." Etymology Kannra's last name would mean "will power", or rather "the will to protect". This makes sense, as her will his strong enough to withstand anything, and that her will is driven to protect Zack at the risk of her life. Trivia *What lies within Kannra's heart is Devotion. *Kannra is inspired by Olivier Mira Armstrong from "Fullmetal Alchemist", as she has her appearance and same personality. However, after some time from being Zack's mentor, she begins to be more open and kind to her subordinates and friends, and would even get angered when hearing people threatening to kill Zack for their personal gain.